


I Only Burn For You

by Hellyjellybean



Series: 1000 Word Reylo Writing Challenges [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domstic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Funny, Kissing, Love, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Soulmates, Star Gazing, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is a short piece based on the beautiful piece of artwork linked below:ReyReyButt Artwork
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: 1000 Word Reylo Writing Challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724848
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	I Only Burn For You

‘I dub this the crappiest day of all,’ Rey announced as she pressed the elevator button for the ground floor. 

Ben smirked and brought the hand laced within his to his mouth, placing a kiss against her soft skin. Rey gave him a small smile. 

‘Remind me again why I work here?’ she sighed. 

‘Money,’ Ben offered. 

‘Oh yeah. That.’ 

Ben smiled down at her. ‘I for one am immensely grateful you came to work here, or I may never have let you.’ 

Rey turned towards him and put her arms around his neck. ‘So are you going to tell me about this big surprise you have planned?’ 

‘If I told you it wouldn’t be much of a surprise would it?’ 

Rey huffed then gave him a sly grin. ‘Maybe I can persuade you to tell me.’ 

She pressed her lips against his. 

Ben moaned. ‘This is cheating.’ 

‘No…this is called getting creative, now tell me where we are going,’ she slipped her hand down his chest and hooked a finger into his belt. 

They reached the ground floor and the doors opened. An elderly gentleman was waiting outside. His eyes widened when he saw them tangled together. Ben pulled Rey out of the lift as she laughed and trailed after him. 

‘You are such a handful,’ Ben mumbled. 

‘I nearly grabbed a handful in that lift!’ Rey giggled as Ben led her outside to his car. 

It was late winter and the sky had already darkened, brightly dotted with the few stars that could be seen against the harsh manufactured light of the city. 

Ben pushed Rey up against the side of his car and ran his hands over her body. 

‘Is this my surprise?’ Rey sighed as his lips caressed her throat. ‘Because this wouldn’t be the first time I’ve let you ravage me up against this old banger.’ 

Ben chuckled. ‘No this isn’t your surprise,’ he murmured, pressing his lips hard against hers. ‘This is just for me.’ 

He opened the passenger door and gestured for her to get in. 

‘Fucking tease,’ Rey mumbled as she sat down. 

Ben chuckled and moved around to the drivers side. He got in and started the engine. 

‘You ready?’ he asked. 

‘That depends. Are you going to tell me where the hell we’re going?’ 

‘Nope.’ 

‘Then I refuse to answer your question,’ Rey retorted, folding her arms over her chest. 

Ben laughed as he pulled out of the car park. 

‘Stop being so stubborn. You’ll enjoy it I promise.’ 

They were heading out of the city, Rey had ascertained that much after thirty minutes of travelling. 

‘Are we there yet?’ she whined in her best annoying three year old voice. 

Ben laughed. ‘We get there when we get there!’ 

Eventually, they pulled over. Rey looked around and frowned. ‘This is the middle of nowhere!’ 

Ben leaned towards her. ‘To the untrained eye, yes.’ 

He got out of the car and ran around to her side, opening the door and bowing dramatically as he waited for her to climb out. 

‘Why thank you, kind sir,’ Rey smirked. ‘Now would you please tell me why we’re here?’ 

‘Look up,’ Ben said gently. 

Rey looked. The sky above her was filled with stars. 

‘Wow,’ she breathed. 

‘Yeah, Poe told me about this place.’ 

‘It’s beautiful.’ 

They lay on the hood of the car holding hands and staring up at the diamond encrusted heavens above. 

‘You ever wonder what it would be like?’ Rey asked.

Ben looked at her questioningly. 

‘What it would be like to shoot off into space, and live amongst the stars?’ Rey explained. 

‘I don’t have to wonder,’ Ben replied. ‘Everytime I kiss you, I see stars.’ 

Rey leaned over and kissed him. ‘Ben Solo, you old romantic.’ 

‘Hey! Less of the old! However, I think this is as long as my youngish back can take lying on a hard car bonnet.’ 

Rey laughed and hopped down, Ben followed slower, rubbing his back. 

‘Let’s go home,’ she said, taking Ben’s hand in hers. ‘Unless you feel up to a little backseat action?’ 

Ben perked up. ‘I think I can handle it.’ 

Rey reached up to kiss him. ‘Thank you for showing this to me.’ 

‘You’re welcome.’ 

‘Now how about you show me your rocket, spaceman?’ 

Ben laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. ‘I don’t need a sky full of stars. I’ve got my own supernova right here and you burn brighter everyday.’

Only for you,’ Rey said kissing the end of his nose. ‘I only burn for you.’ 

**********


End file.
